ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleanup of the Heart
is the 13th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on October 1st, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1119 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Cleanup of the Heart" Synopsis Gai helps the Something Search People clean their office, as they all look back on their recent adventures. Plot In this special recap episode, Naomi returns home to find that the apartment is a mess, with Jetta lazing around and Shin having fallen asleep. Wanting to clean up the boys' act, Naomi decides to clean up the apartment and dispose of any undesirable junk. During cleaning, Naomi stumbles across Shin's Storm Chaser and is reminded of the time when the SSP met Ultraman Orb for the first time and how he defeated Maga-Basser in battle. During the SSP's reminiscing, Gai soon arrives and he too is tasked with helping them by washing around the apartment. Shibukawa also arrives to help clean and sure enough, the SSP comes across several more mementos that remind them of the events that have previously happened in the series thus far. The likes of which include: *Naomi's fliers for her coffee peddler job = Orb's battle against Maga-Grand King, and the SSP's encounter with Jugglus Juggler. *Jetta's Stinky Sweatshirt = Orb's battle against Maga-Jappa. *Gai's Ultraman Cards = Ultraman Orb's abilities and his various Fusion Forms. *A Letter from Haruka = Orb's battle against Ho. *A pillow = Babaryu's time on earth, the friendship he made with Jetta and the Children of Japan, and Orb's battle against Kelbeam. *Naomi's song = The SSP's encounter with the Ragon Family. *Keiko's Matryoshka = Naomi and Gai's embarrassing dinner with her and Juggler. *The Zoffy and Ultraman Belial Card = Orb's battles against Maga-Orochi, and his first usage of his dangerous Thunder Breaster Form. After finishing reminiscing about his last battle, Gai remembers one last memory, albeit a rather tragic one: Orb's battle against Maga-Zetton, and the death of his lover, Natasha. During his grief though, he is called in by the SSP, who have finished cleaning their apartment and are celebrating with "Bubbly Coffee." Gai decides to himself that despite what he's done in his past, he will always have the SSP at his side to help him when he needs it most, and he joins them for coffee as well. Meanwhile in Space, the last remaining member of the Planetary Invasion Syndicate, Tarude reminisces a memory as well: Jugglus Juggler's time with the Syndicate, his betrayal to it, and the death of their leader, Don Nostra. Tarude then vows that Juggler will pay for what he's done... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When reminiscing about Ultraman Orb's first battle against Maga-Basser, Shin quotes word-for-word the Ultraman Jonias episode title, "Birth of a New Hero". *Naomi's mother's name is revealed to be "Keiko," (which was never revealed in her debut appearances.) Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Recap Episodes